Little Wonders
by missefron15
Summary: They gave their daughter up for adoption when they were 14 and then Gabriella left. 4 years later, she's back and Troy has an adoptive sister named Molly, but why does she look so familiar? Based on song Little Wonders by Rob Thomas. TxG.
1. Trailer

A/N: This idea stuck in my head and I had to make a trailer out of it. I know I have a lot of stories out but I love writing different things so bare with me and I'll try and update as much as I can. Based on the song 'Little Wonders' by Rob Thomas

* * *

Little Wonders Trailer

When Gabriella was 14 she was pregnant with a little girl.

_Shows Gabriella getting a sonogram done and the doctor telling her it's a girl_

Her boyfriend Troy knew and both of their parents thought it would be a good idea for both Troy and Gabriella if they gave her up for adoption.

_Shows Jack and Lucille Bolton and Keith and Maria Montez talking to Troy and Gabriella about adoption_

After their little girl was born she was handed to adoption agency.

_  
Shows Gabriella in the hospital bed with Troy beside her and their parents around them and Gabriella gives their little girl to the social worker/adopting lady_

Gabriella took it hard and she couldn't take it. Gabriella and her parents moved one month later.

_Shows Gabriella and her parents driving away with moving cars behind them leaving New Mexico_

Troy was heartbroken. But had to get the fact that he had to let go the two most important things ever.

_Shows Troy moping around and then taking a deep breath and facing life and that it's time to let go_

4 years later Troy's parents want to adopt so they adopt a 4 year old little girl named Molly Isabella Bolton.(they changed her last name to Bolton).

_Shows Jack and Lucille bring home a 4 year old little girl with big blue eyes with pecks of brown and brown curly hair and then her meeting Troy_

Gabriella moves back to New Mexico and attends East High.

_Shows Gabriella walking the halls of East High_

Troy finds out and see's her again.

_Shows Troy looking at her from across the classroom with a shocked but happy face on_

She still feels completely bad about what happened.

_Shows Gabriella in her room looking at a picture of her, Troy and their daughter in the hospital the day she was born_

As time passes by the manage to be friends with Troy and she meets the new addition to his family.

_Shows Gabriella meeting Molly and believe she's adorable._

As time unravels people notice that Molly looks like Troy and Gabriella.

"Is she your daughter?"an elderly woman asking Troy and Gabriella who were at the park playing with her.

"No."they both say at the same time.

"She's like a mini version of you two."the woman said.

"No, she's my little sister."Troy responded.

What happens if Gabriella and Troy go back to get their daughter from the agency to find out that she's been adopted?

_Shows Troy and Gabriella talking to the lady at the adoption agency_

"No, she's been adopted. I'm sorry."

Can they see that their daughter has been with them the whole time?

_Show Gabriella and Troy in Molly's room playing with her_

Will they ever realize it?

_Our lives are made_

In these small hours

These little wonders

These twists and turns of fate

If so...Will they ever be together?

_  
Time falls away_

But these small hours

These small hours

Still remain

Only In...

Little Wonders

* * *

So review and tell me what you think. If you don't like the story...then too bad. Because I do and It's gonna be good. The chapters won't be that long. So it's gonna be a quick story.

Love Ya Guys;;

-Ashley


	2. Our Love

Author's Note: Ok, so first you should listen to the song Little Wonders by Rob Thomas to get into the story. It's an amazing song. The story behind this song is...I was actually watching 'Meet the Robinsons' with my nephew, Dawson and that song plays at the end before the end credits. And I fell in love with it. Also if your wondering, my dad is sore, because they put staples over his stitches and every time he bends it hurts. They put metal in him, to help him from the hernia they removed. I don't know the full instinct on it but He's ok once I'm helping out. So thanks for everyone who's asked and wondered. Ok, continue! As I said before, this story's chapter's won't be long.

* * *

Little Wonders

Chapter 1: _Our Love_

I stood in front of him as he starting taking off his t-shirt. I was a little hesitant. He took it off and I had to remind myself that this was it. I was going to let him have the one thing that matters most to every girl in their life. He took a step forward to me and I step forward too and met his arms. He leaned down and kissed me softly and gently. His touch was sending me over the edge.

"I love you Gabriella Michelle Montez."

"I love you too Troy Alexander Bolton."he smiled at me and I started taking my shirt off. He helped me take it off and started to rub my arms up and down in a soothing way that it would be alright. I looked into his deep blue eyes and I saw that he loved me. He looked into my eyes, like baring into my soul. I smiled at him and I kissed him. We headed towards his bed and he placed me down first. He layed down on top of me and we started to make-out. He moved to my neck and I let out a moan.

I started for his belt and managed to get it off of him. He continued to kiss my neck and I started to un-button his jeans. When I did I started pulling them down. He helped me get them all the way off he and brought my lips into another soft kiss. While into the kiss, he un-buttoned my blue jean shorts and took them off. I ran my hands through his goldish - brown hair. He smiled at me into the kiss and pulled back.

"I really do love you, Ella."

"I know you do."I told him and he stared at my bra. I lifted up a little ways so he could un-clasp it. He got it off and we started to take the remaining of our clothes off. When we finished we looked at each other in the eyes and smiled at one another. That night, I made love to my boyfriend. The first time for both of us.

* * *

His parents were out of town and we were both old enough to be alone in a house together. And they trusted both of us. Troy and I had been together since we we're born. Our parents knew from the start that we end up together, high school sweethearts, college sweethearts, engaged, married, with babies, and grow old together. Nothing could tare our love for each other away.

We layed in bed together, the next morning after the night we shared everything we felt for each other tangled up under the sheets. I had my head rested on his bare naked chest and he had his head resting upon my head and playing with my curls.

"How do you feel?"he asked me. I was sore. I mean, we talked about this in health class in 7th grade. I wondered why they taught it so early but then again, we're in New Mexico. Nothings really normal, once you passed Roswell, Santa Fe and then you land here in Albuquerque.

"I feel a little sore, but other wise, I'm really good."I said into his chest.

"Do you regret it?"he asked. I thought for a moment. Sorta. I mean we're young but we love each other. But then again, No. No I don't regret it.

"No. Do you?"

"Not one bit. I love you and I love you even more than ever now. I promise to marry you one day Ella."I smiled into his chest and lifted my head.

"And I intend on saying Yes."I said and he gave me the sweetest, most passionate kiss I could ask for. We pulled back and rested back into each others embrace and fell into a deep, but peaceful sleep.


	3. Check Up

Little Wonders

Chapter 2: _Check Up_

I sat in the doctor's office for my check out. I had a check out every 6 months. Have since I was born. I had to get my blood drawn this time. Every other year I'd get my blood drawn. They usually gave the results to my parents and I like 30 minutes after they were done, but this time it took an hour. They had to double check something just in case.

The door opened and in walked my doctor, Alice Masters. She was the doctor that delivered me and Troy. She's been our doctor for fourteen years. Troy's mom, Lucille gave birth to him a month before my mom had me. So we're a month apart. It doesn't bother me. Some people get bothered by it. But not me.

Alice sat down at her desk and folded her hands in front of her. She looked, sadden by whatever news she was about to tell my parents and me. I getting a little scared and nervous. I felt fine, except a few days ago I threw up but that's besides the point.

"Gabriella, have you been sexually active?"I couldn't believe she was asking me that in front of my parents. My parents gawted at her.

"Of course she hasn't!"my dad, Keith Montez protested.

"I'm asking Gabriella, Keith."Alice stated. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What do you mean by that?"I asked quietly. She sighed.

"Gabriella have you had sex?"My parents were fuming by Alice's forward-ness. I sighed and nodded.

"Gabi...?"it was my mother, Anna Montez. I looked up and she looked shocked.

"Yes, mom. I had sex with Troy."I looked at my parents and they were angry in the inside, but they would calm down soon enough.

"Alice, why ask such a question, though?"my dad asked quietly.

"Gabriella's 4 weeks pregnant."I was shocked. I mean I knew you could get pregnant. But...oh no. We didn't use anything. I feel like crying now. And that's what I did. I broke into tears. I was pregnant with a baby.

* * *

I sat in the living room beside my mom as my dad paced. It's been about an hour since we left the doctor's office and they were pissed at me for doing such a thing so young. I had gotten myself pregnant.

"Gabriella, you 14 years old for crying out loud! Why didn't you wait for marriage?"my dad asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. And I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen papi!"I cried and broke out into tears. My mom held me close to her heart as I cried out. Daddy came to my side and started rubbing my back in soothing circles. I was scared for what was going to happen.

"It's ok Gabi, we'll get through this."my mom comforted me. I nodded through my tears. I heard my dad taking his cell phone out and saying he was calling Jack and Lucille. Troy was going to be a father at age 14.

* * *

_Troy's Point of View_

I was outside playing basketball with Chad, Jason and Zeke from school. They were my best friends. I couldn't hang with Ella today because of her check up. We were playing two on two and then I heard my mom screaming my name to get in the house. I was taken back by her tone and the guys looked at me as I shrugged. The five of us walked into my house to see my dad and my mom talking in the foyer.

"Yeah?"I asked. They turned their attention towards to me and the guys and they had an evil glare in their eyes.

"Boys maybe you should go home."Jason and Zeke nodded. Chad couldn't go because his parents were out of town. Once they left dad turned his attention to Chad.

"Chad go up to Troy's room. We need to have a talk with Troy."Chad nodded and wished me a 'good luck' with the parentals. Once he was gone my mom broke into tears.

"Mom?"I asked stepping closer.

"Troy, your 14 years old...I can't believe what I was just informed."she said. I had a confused look on my face and dad saw and sighed.

"Son, Gabriella found out she's 4 weeks pregnant."I was shocked. Ella was pregnant. I got my girlfriend pregnant at 14. This wasn't suppose to happen. We didn't...oh.

"Troy, how could you be so careless?"they both asked.

"We didn't mean too."I said in a quiet tone looking down.

"Troy go upstairs. We're all going to the Montez' when Chad's parents get back tomorrow night."mom said. I nodded, holding back tears that I was going to be a dad at 14. I walked upstairs and then into my room and shut the bedroom door. Chad was at my desk surfing the net. I broke into tears and Chad came over to me patting my back for comfort.

"Chad, I messed up big time."I said through my tears. He looked at me confused.

"What's up dawg?"

"I got Gabriella pregnant."

"Whoa."

"Yeah Whoa."I said with tears slowing down.

"What are you going to do?"he asked concerned.

"We're going to her house tomorrow when your parents get back."he nodded and then he crashed on the mattress on the floor a we got got ready for bed. I got into bed and looked on the floor.

"You and Taylor haven't gone that far?"I asked. He looked up at me.

"Dude, we're still making- out. She's made it clear. Sex after marriage. I'm down with that."I nodded and turned the light out. I had to think about what was going to happen. Gabs and I were pregnant and were going to be parents to a baby at 14. No chance to turn back. I would just have to wait for that meeting tomorrow to determine what was going to happen. I knew one thing for sure. I would be with Gabriella through it all. I love her and nothing will stop me from loving her.


	4. Adoption

Author's Note: I want to thank you guys for all the positive feedback on this story. I love it and I have it all planned out. Yes and the chapters, still won't be long, unless I want them to be. So thanks for the reviews! It means alot.

* * *

Little Wonders

Chapter 3: _Adoption_

_Still Troy's Point of View._

_They Next Day_

Chad's parents came and got him and then I was told to go get ready to go over to the Montez'. I got a t-shirt on and a pair of stone washed jeans on and my vans. I walked back downstairs and we were on our way over to the Montez'. I was sitting in the back seat looking at the scenery as we passed, I was going to be a dad. I messed up. We messed up and didn't use a condom. We didn't even think to use one. I didn't realize we had pulled to her house until my mom and dad called my name. We got out and walked to the front door and rang it. Keith answered. He looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"Hey, Jack. Lucille. And Troy."he looked directly at me as he said my name. I nodded and we went inside. I saw Gabriella lying on the couch watching tv. Her face was res and blotchy. My mom notice and went to her side and gave her a hug.

"Oh Gabi, It's ok. We're all here for you and Troy through this sitution."Ella cried into my mom's shoulder and then she looked up and saw me. She gave me a soft smile and I went to sit beside her. I sat down and I grabbed her hand and interlaced our fingers together.

"It's going to be ok, Ella."I told her and she layed her head on my shoulder and nodded. My parents and Keith and Anna came and sat on the other couches and we were going to be talking about the baby.

_Gabriella's Point of View_

I saw Troy and gave him a soft smile. Lucille left me and Troy came over and said it was going to be ok. I layed my head on his shoulder and just nodded. I knew it was going to be ok. Dad didn't sleep last night because I was crying and he was there comforting me with mom. I just didn't know how to take the news that I'm 14 years old and pregnant.

"Jack, Lucille, we were thinking last night that abortion is out the question."my mom said. I was agreeing in my head about that. I couldn't handle doing that to a baby growing inside of me. I saw Jack and Lucille agree with my parents and then they looked at Troy and I and then turned away.

"We thought about this too during the night, the kids are young and I think they should consider adoption."Jack said with my parents agreeing. I was going to protest because I thought about this and I wanted to keep my baby that Troy and I made.

"It would be best for them. Heaven knows they're 14 and can't handle a baby. They need to look forward for their future."I couldn't believe my ears. My mom was acting saying that. But then again she was right. We wouldn't be able to take care of a baby at all. We're only 14 and this an adult conflict.

"Gabriella, Troy what do you want to do?"Lucille asked. I leaned up and whispered into Troy's ear and he sighed and nodded his head.

"Adoption."he said. Our parents agreed and we started talking about this. After a while we got to leave and go talk about everything. Troy held my hand as we walked into my backyard and walked to my trampoline. It had a net protecter on it so we crawled through the net protector and layed down in the center.

"We messed up, Ella."he stated.

"I know."I said. He was lying the opposite way where his head was next to mine.

"Do you really want to do adoption?"he asked.

"I don't know what to think Troy. I mean part of me wants to keep our baby but then the other part of me says to say adoption because it would be best for the three of us. I just don't know what to think Troy."I said quietly.

"Well, I'm here for whatever you decide. I promise you that."he said. I looked into his eyes and leaned up to kiss him.

"I still love you no matter what happens in the future and what we decide. Don't _ever _forget that baby."he said and put a hand on my stomach and caressed my tummy.

"I know you do Troy. And I think we're doing the right thing for this baby. I mean we're 14 we can't take care of a baby. But if I have you by my side, we can manage anything"I stated. He nodded.

"I love you always and forever my Ella."

"I know. Troy I know. I love you too."


	5. Smiles Will Fade

Author's Note: Once again, thanks uber much for the positive feedback on this story!

* * *

Little Wonders

Chapter 4: _Smiles Will Fade_

_Fast Forward_

I sat in my room looking at my mirror and turning to my side. I was 4 ½ months pregnant now. And I was defiantly starting showing. No one really noticed at school. I had 3 months of school left and 4 ½ months left to go in my pregnancy. Today was not so lucky for me. I had forgotten to bring my laundry down to get it washed so I was stuck wearing a shirt that was going to show my baby bump. I had a doctor's appointment today, so that meant I got to leave early.

Troy was out sick this week. It's only Thursday today and he wouldn't be there tomorrow. I had to rely on my friend, Carrie Saunders. Troy and I met her in 5th grade when she moved here and she's stuck with us. She knows I'm pregnant and is supporting me and Troy with whatever we decide to do. We already decided on Adoption and it was settled. When I give birth, I would get an hour and half with my child and then I would have to give he/she up.

I sighed and but on a pair of gray Capri sweats and put my checkered black and white vans on. I was wearing a black shirt but was able to see my bump. All hell was going to break lose. My parents and Troy's parents went to the principle about our situation and said I was able to attend school. I mean I would be 7 months by the time school let out for summer anyway. I grabbed my handbag that had my blue binder in it and a few books. I was hooked onto the Twilight series. I was also reading a book called, 'Just Like Ice Cream'. It's sad but kinda relates to me. The girl meets boy over summer vacation, they start to date and he pressure's her into having sex with him but she agree's and then she ends up pregnant but when she tells her boyfriend he says no that he doesn't want the baby and then towards the end she has the baby but then gives him up for adoption. But it related to me because she was always in thought. Take out the boyfriend the dumped her and didn't want the baby and the pressuring into sex and it's like mine and Troy's situation.

I heard dad call me from downstairs and I headed down stairs. It was warm today, but I carried Troy's hoodie he let me borrow. It was an East Junior High basketball hoddie with Troy's last name and number on the back. It was white-ish grayish and had the writing in black. Even with the hoodie on you could tell I was pregnant. I sighed and dad saw and nodded for me out the door. Mom was already at work but dad agreed to start taking my to school, rather my taking the bus any more. We got into the car and took off to East Junior High. I was only in 8th grade as well as Troy. Dad pulled up, but as I was getting out I was having a little trouble. Yes I started to have a few back pains but I dealt with it. Dad unbuckled his seat belt and and got out and came to my side of the car and helped my out. That didn't go unnoticed by half of the people walking passed.

"Daddy?"I asked him while he was getting my hand-bag.

"Yeah, sweetie?"he said handing me my bag.

"Is is going to be ok?"I asked in a quiet voice.

"It will be rough, sweetheart, but we'll get through. I promise."he said with a heartfelt heart. I nodded and gave him hug.

"I'll pick you up at 11:30am exactly for the doctor's. ok?"he asked getting in the car.

"Yeah, I love you dad."

"Don't worry. Troy will be back in school next week so don't worry."he said offering my a soft smile and got in and drove off. I turned away and started walking in and then Carrie met me half way.

"Hey babe, how you doin'?"she always called me babe and Troy hottie. I sighed and pointed to my growing stomach.

"Don't worry you got me."she said holding out her arm for me to link with. I smiled weakly and linked arms and we walked into school with whispers trailing our every move. It was only going to get worse.

By 3rd period, the whispering got out of hand and rumors started. Lauren Michaels, head beoch cheerleader told everyone I was pregnant. She only knew because her mother works up as a nurse to my doctor and Lauren tagged along and saw my file and peeked into it. She told the whole school. I was given glares. Carrie was in 4 of my classes and I had her next period.

4th rang and it was only 11:00am. I had 'A' Lunch and Carrie met me at my locker and I grabbed my bagged lunch my mother had made for me before she left earlier that day. We walked the halls passing people along the way who were whispering and pointing, most of all staring. We sat down at our usual table and started eating until all the popular people came up to me and Carried. It consisted of half the basketball team, excluding Chad, Zeke and Jason, since they were my friends and Troy's best friends. Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay knew also about my baby as well as the guys. They were already sitting at the table before Carrie and I sat down. And the cheerleaders, all of them came with them too. I sighed and Chad who was sitting next to put a hand on my shoulder telling me it would alright.

"So, Montez I heard something rather intersting, or rather saw."she smirked.

"And what would that be?"I asked not really caring if people knew or not any more.

"That you are 4 ½ months pregnant."she smirked once again.

"Yeah, so what's it to you?"I sneered.

"Your actually admitting it?"she asked shocked. I laughed at her forward ness.

"Yeah. I'm showing and I can't hide that."

"So are you going to tell Troy?"she asked smirking once again. Now what the hell was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?"I asked. Now everyone in 'A' lunch were staring at us.

"That you cheated on Troy."

"I didn't cheat on Troy. Where to hell did you get that?!"I asked my voice rising.

"Troy said it himself."now she was just lying her ass off. Before I could say anything Chad spoke for me.

"Lauren stop lying through you ass. I've known Troy and Gabriella a long time and she wouldn't cheat on him. I know that for sure."he stated looking certain. I smiled at him and the gang, as I liked to call our group of friends, nodded at Chad's words.

"Yeah, Lauren get a life."Carrie sneered. Lauren looked like she was about to scream and that's what she did.

"GAH!!"she screamed. I winced.

"Uhh, hello person carrying a baby right there doesn't need a screaming hoe beside her."Sharpay shouted. I smiled at her. Lauren stormed off and I looked at the clock and it was 11:30. I looked towards the office and saw my dad getting me signed out. I told my friends I had to go, they wished my luck and I was on my way.

* * *

"Gabriella, lift your shirt dear,"Alice Masters, my doctor told me. I nodded and lifted my shirt up as she fixed up the ultrasound machine and got the cold gel and put it on my growing baby bump. I winced at the coldness and she chuckled at me. She took the stick thing_**(a/n: I don't know what it's called, if you do can you tell me?lol)**_, and placed it on my baby bump and started moving it around. She found the heart beat.

"Can I record the heart beat for Troy, Alice?"I asked. She nodded. I took out my cell phone and hit record and started to record the heartbeat. After I was done, she moved to see more of the baby.

"Gabriella would you like to know the gender?"she asked nicely. I smiled and nodded my head in a 'yes'. She laughed at my excitement.

"Your going to have a little girl."I smiled and giggled. A little girl...but then I felt sad. I wasn't going to raise my little girl because I was young, but we all agreed that it was best for adoption. After I cleaned the gel off my stomach, Alice printed me sonograms and my dad I went home. I convince my mom and dad to let me stay home the next day. I wanted to spend the night with Troy and let him see the pictures. They agreed and my mom drove me over there and dropped me off. Troy actually wasn't that sick, he was just recovering.

I rang the doorbell and Jack answered and motioned me inside. I saw Lucille in the living room and went and gave her a hug. I handed her and Jack the sonograms and they smiled. I told them I got copies for them and gave them to them and went upstairs to Troy's room. I knocked and I was given a simple 'come in'. I walked in and closed the door and saw Troy on the bed watching tv in his plain blue t-shirt and plaid blue pajama bottoms with ankle socks on. He smiled at me and stood up and gave me hug.

"Hey Ella, how was the doctor?"he asked concerned. I put my bag on his bed and climbed into his bed, as he followed suit and wrapped his arms around me.

"It was good. I got to listen to the heartbeat."I said. He frowned. I knew he wanted to hear it so I was glad I recorded. "But you should be happy Alice let me record it on my cell, babe."I said. His frown turned into a smile. I got my cell out and flipped it opened and hit play. I turned the volume up. Troy's smile was happy one. He took my cell and stood up and hooked it up to his laptop and did something. After a few minutes he came and sat his bed with his laptop and handed me my cell. I was confused.

"One sec."he said and I nodded. He had his Windows Media Player opened and then he did something and then plugged his computer to his big speakers and then pushed the play button and the heart beat echoed the whole house because his speakers were loud. I smiled at him. Jack and Lucille came in and smiled at the sound.

"It's a girl."I said to the whole room. Troy and his parents looked at me. "The baby. It's a girl."they smiled even wider. I knew that these smiles in 4 ½ months would fade because we would be giving up the little girl whose heartbeat we listened too at the moment. But we would still get that hour and half with her. Even after we give her up, she will always be in our hearts.


	6. This Is It

Author's Note: Ok, note in my trailer I said Gabriella's mom was named Maria, well I wasn't thinking when I wrote it because I named her Anna Montez in my later chapters. LOL. I'm a dork. I believe one more Chapter for Troy and Gabriella being 14 and then a 4 year skip to them being 18. Be prepared:)

* * *

Chapter 6: _This Is It_

_Fast Forward_

I was now 8 months pregnant. I had another month to go and then my baby girl would be brought into the world. I was scared, not only for me but for her and Troy. So I would just have to pray everything would be ok. I was at Troy's house lying down on his bed. The past week I stayed at his house. It was June 17th. It's been a month since school let out and It's gotten hot. Thus, the reason why I'm at Troy's. Our air condition broke and I was forced to come here. I didn't complain. I was happy. But I was suppose to be on bed rest. How am I suppose to get any rest with a baby jabbing my in my sides every ten minutes? Yes...our little girl started kicking at 5 ½ months and it was the most exciting thing ever.

_Flashback_

_I was lying down in Troy's living room after our families came together to talk about stuff over dinner. Troy was sitting on the same couch with my legs over his lap. I was tired. Exhausted. I wanted to sleep. I was about to fall asleep when I felt this thumping against my belly. I sat up quickly and placed my hands on my growing baby bump. Troy got alarmed and started asking my questions here and there. I was getting frustrated so I threw my hand against his mouth._

_"Shut. Up."I said through clencted teeth. He nodded and I took my hand off his mouth and took his right hand and placed it where I was getting this thumping. He smiled widely and I giggled._

_"Dad, mom! Mr. and Mrs. Montez!"Troy shouted from the kitchen. They came running in and then saw us smiling._

_"What's wrong!?"they all asked worried and concerned written on their faces. I giggled at them._

_"She's kicking."I replied. They all broke out into grins and came and felt our little girl kicking like a storm. It was probably the happiest moments in my life._

_End of Flashback_

I sighed and rolled on my other side and was still uncomfortable. Troy came in and looked at me with loving eyes. I smiled at him and he came over to my side and sat beside me. I now had to pee. Gosh, dang it.

"Troy, I need to pee. Help me please?"I asked. He nodded and got up and helped me out of bed. He helped my sturdy myself and got me to the bathroom. I told him I could take it from here and he nodded. I went into the bathroom and right when I was about to use the bathroom, I screamed. Troy came in a heart beat, followed by his parents and mine, who were staying until our air condition was working again.

"Ella! What's wrong?"Troy asked me coming to my side.

"Oh, no."Lucille and my mom said. I was scared. Because this was it. My water broke.

* * *

I was screaming my head off in the delivery room. Great thing, Troy was by my side and holding my hand. But I kinda think I broke it. The pain was crucial. It was like squeezing a watermelon out of the size of a lemon. Or that's what I heard. This hurt so bad. I was 10 cm dilated and the baby was coming. Jack and my dad were in the waiting room, waiting for us when she was born. Lucille, mom and Troy were with me, helping my through.

"Gabriella, I need you to push."Alice Masters said. She was delivery our baby. I was happy it was her and not some homo-phobic freak that hated every person in the frickin' world.

"I can't. It hurts mami."I pleaded looking at her.

"Gabi, it's going to be alright. Just breathe, take deep breaths and push."she encouraged me. I nodded my head and pushed until Troy said to stop, as he and Lucille were counting to ten for me.

"Ok, Gabriella. We need you to push one more time and we will bring your baby into the world."Alice said. I merely said an ok and started pushing as Troy and Lucille counted. Troy held my left hand and my mother holding my right hand. My face was red, and it was hurting, by pushing so much. I was about to have a heart attack. Then...the most wonderful thing happend.

My. No _our _little girl entered the world.

* * *

It had already been 30 minutes since she was born. Everyone was here. Our friends, parents and of course Troy. I was happy, but I knew it wouldn't last. We still had an hour left to spend with her and we wanted to make it the best.

"Gabs, Troy what are you going to name her?"Sharpay asked. Everyone nodded except Troy, me and our parents and Carried. I held back tears.

"We're not naming her."Troy said.

"Why not?"Chad asked out for our group of friends.

"It would be too hard. To know she we wouldn't be able to say her name."I said. They nodded and we stayed there looking at her. Then she opened her eyes. I know when babies open their eyes their blue, but her eyes were crystal, aquamarine blue, just like Troy's. She had pecks of brown in her eyes also. I smiled down at her. Troy saw and smiled too. I looked up to see our friends had left.

"Gabi, Troy we're gonna take a picture. Ok?"Jack asked. We nodded and smiled for the picture. Troy leaned his head to mine and we were both looking at our little creation. Then they took pictures without us knowing. We got some pictures of my parents and Troy's parents holding her and then her alone, and then me alone with her, Troy alone with her. One with my parents holding her alone together and apart and same for Troy's parents. It was a happy moment.

As the time came down we only had 10 minutes to spare. It was now just me and Troy in my hospital room. He was up on the bed with us and our little girl. He was holding her and cuddling her.

"We're making the right choice right?"I asked him. He looked up at me and sighed.

"No, we're not. But it's best for us and for our daughter."he said with a hint of pain in his eyes having to give his child up.

"I want to at least give her a middle name."I said out loud. Troy nodded.

"Isabella."he said. I loved that name. It was weird. It was both our grandma's first name.

"I love it."I said.

Ten minutes were up and the adoption lady came in with our parents. I sighed and started to tear up. I held my little girl in my arms. Troy was letting tears fall also. Our parents saw how we were worked up about letting probably the best thing that would happen to us, but we had to to what was best for our future and her future.

"I'm sorry, but your time is up."The lady, Marcie Walters, said. I nodded and let Troy hold her once more. I saw he had tears coming down. I wiped them away and he handed our little girl to Marcie. She was about to leave when Troy called out to her.

"Yes?"she asked.

"We want her middle name to be Isabella. That's all we ask."he pleaded her. Marcie smiled at us.

"Of course. I'm sure the adoptive family would allowed it."She smiled and she was gone. This is it. Our little girl was gone. I broke into tears and felt a part of me was missing. I was attached and I didn't want to let go, but I did. Because we got to face it. This was life was. Giving up someone we loved very much, was pain in Troy and mines eyes. After all,...

This is it.


	7. Something Extra Special

Little Wonders

Chapter 7: _Something Extra Special_

_Fast Forward_

_A few months later..._

It was September. She was born in June. Troy and I started East High School as freshman's. We were miserable since she was born. I felt the most guilty, that I let her go. I sat in IPC Science and sighed and looked out of the window. I dreamt of raising our little girl and being with Troy. I smiled a weak smile and then noticed the bell rang. I gathered my things and went to my locker. I saw Lauren Michaels at my locker with her boy toy of the month, who happened to be Tyson Anderson. I sighed and continued to walk to my locker.

I stood in front of her and saw her smirking at me. I hadn't seen her until now. We had a few classes together but she was too wrapped up in her damn self. I groaned and looked at her.

"What?"she asked me. I can't believe she was doing this.

"Move."I said quietly.

"No."

"Why?"

"Where's your baby?"she asked, ignoring my question and had risen her voice. By now everyone in the hall was staring at us because of miss priss' loud tone.

"Don't talk about that here. Not now."I said quietly once again. She smirked at me and laughed.

"Come on Gabriella! Is that why your so moody? Because of that damn little thing that came out of you!?"she shouted.

"DON'T! You say a damn thing about my daughter!!"I yelled at her and heard gasps. Most of the kids came from North Junior High or Central. Just great.

"So you had a little girl? Where is she?"she asked.

"Yes and I don't have her!"

"Then where'd she go! God Gabriella did you kill it!?"she yelled. Before I could answer, someone did for me.

"Enough!"Troy.

"Troy! How are you feeling these days?"Lauren asked flirting. Did she not see me here standing in front of her. Or that the fact she's got Tyson beside her growing jealousy? Obviously not.

"I'm good. But what did you say?"he asked.

"Oh...that...I said ummm..."she was trying to cover up.

"She said I killed the baby."I whispered. Troy heard and I saw his eyes turn a dark blue.

"Lauren! She didn't kill our baby!God dammit! We gave her up!!"he yelled. I didn't want any one to know that. I growled at him and stalked off.

"Troy..."Lauren started but he stopped her.

"Save it for someone who cares Michaels."he said and stalked off after Gabriella.

I ran down the steps from the floors and kept running. I hated all these terrible memories that haunted me and Troy...gosh. I love him with my soul and heart and I wish that everyone would stay out of our business. It does not concern them. I don't think I handle this any more. Giving up her up, was hard...maybe...maybe it's best that I'm away from it all. I ran to Mine and Troy's secret garden and sat on the bench. I heard footsteps and sighed.

"Ella?You ok?"he asked dropping his books and stuff on the ground and coming towards me.

"I can't do this any more Troy..."

"Gabs, what the hell are you talking about?" Troy asked sincerely scared of what she was going to say next.

"I'm moving. Giving up our baby was one thing, but having to come to this school and get reminded...I can't do this Troy." I said and stood up. I grabbed my things and went walking to the stairs.

"Ella, promise me one thing?" I looked at him.

"What's that?" I asked with tears in my eyes. He walked over to me and kissed me on the lips. He pulled back and whispered.

"That when you come back, we can be together again." I nodded my head and kissed him like never before. We shared a few more kisses before I fled the school. I went home and that weekend we packed. My dad had gotten a job transfer, so it was the right time. The day of us leaving everyone was in my yard. I said goodbye to them and then stood in front of Troy.

" I love you." He said looking into my eyes. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

" I love you too. More than I ever could love someone."I said into his ear and pulled back. He brought me into a kiss and then placed an iPod in my hand. It was our iPod. We bought one together with all our favorite music.

"Listen to it. I added more new ones. _Something Extra Special_..."I nodded and kissed him one last time and got into the car. I waved bye. An hour into the car ride, we were heading to Washington. I took the iPod out and looked for the one Troy told me look for. I gasped at what I read.

_Our baby's heartbeat._

I listen to it. I was at least 3 minutes long but he extended it to be longer. I cried. That was one thing I was always going to remember. _our_ baby. And most of all, _my_ Troy.


	8. Molly

Little Wonders

Chapter 8: _Molly_

_Fast Forward_

_4 years later..._

_Troy's Point of View._

Life, actually couldn't get any better right now. My life is set and I'm ready for the challenges. I'm 18, a senoir at East High School and I have great friends. I haven't had a date in 4 years, because I promised Gabriella. A month after Gabriella left, I lost contact. But before we lost contact, she thanked me for everything. For me giving her me, she thanked me for loving her, for staying with her through all our struggles and for the iPod. _Our _iPod. I miss her like crazy, but she couldn't handle the pressure of giving _her _up.

I sat in my living room watching Jackass, one of the greatest shows on this planet when my parent's walked in. They came and blocked the tv, where I couldn't watch and turned it off. They sat in the love seat across from my couch.

"Troy, you know we can't have any more kids, right?" Dad started. I nodded. I was a miracle to my parents. They were told they couldn't have kids and 18 years later here I am.

"Well, after your gone to college next year, we want another kid." Mom said. I was stunned.

"Ummm, mom you can't have kids remember? I was the lucky child." I reminded her. She laughed along with my dad.

"No silly, we want to adopt." I laughed at my stupid-ness.

"That sounds awesome. Do it." I said encouraging them.

"Well we were going to do it whether you said yes or no. We signed up for adoption, really kinda like foster care parenting last year. They contacted your mother and I and wanted to know if we would like to adopt the child they had for us." Dad said.

"Totally. It'd be cool." I said.

"Well, they adoption agency is coming in about...now." mom said. The doorbell goes off. We all stood and went to the door. Dad opened it and their stood a little girl with brown curly hair that went to her shoulders, blue eyes and brown pecks in them she stood with the adoption lady behind her.

"Hello, I'm Maggie Thomas and this is Molly Isabella Bolton I persume you want your last name for her?"Maggie asked. My parents nodded.

"Well, Molly can you say hi?"Molly shook her head yes.

"My name is Molly and I'm 4 years old."she said holding four fingers up. She's really cute. After Maggie told my parents everything about the little girl and got her settled in, Maggie left and we were going to have a new addition to the family.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! But hey I got it out didn't I?tehe.


	9. I Kept Your Promise, Troy

Author's Note: I had to replace this chapter because the same chapter wasn't working any more. erg. they need to stop changing FF around. erg! I honestly don't feel like editing this so...yeah.

* * *

Little Wonders

Chapter 9: _I Kept Your Promise, Troy_

Troy's Point of View

"So Molly, what do you like to do?"I asked her as the both of us made it to the backyard.

"Ummm...I wuv to sing, dance, and play basketball!" she said.

"Well me and you have some things in common." I said and gave her the basketball. She giggled and started to bounce the basketball. She was a cute little girl. She was wearing black converse little girl sneakers, blue jean shorts and a blue shirt that said, 'gorgeous' in nice cursive.

"Troy?" I looked down at her and gavve her a smile.

"Yeah, Molly?"

"Are you my new daddy?" I was taken back.

"No, "I said bending down to eye level with her. "Jack and Lucille, my parents are. I'm your new big brother." She nodded.

"I like you. Your my new best friend." I smiled and chuckled.

"Your my new best friend too." she giggled.

"DUDE! Your replacing me!!!?" damn. Chad Danforth and friends. I turned around to see Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, Carrie and Ryan. Oh yeah, Carrie and Ryan got together. Must of slipped my mind. I smiled at my friends and then felt something behind my leg. I looked down to see Molly holding my leg from behind.

"Molly it's ok, they're my friends." She nodded and stepped out. My friends stopped.

"Troy..is that..."Sharpay started.

"Sharpay..."Zeke started. They all knew I hated talking about Gabriella and our baby. I shook my head ' no ' at them.

"No, she's my new sister."

"Dude! Since when was your mom pregnant!?"Chad busted out.

"My parents adopted her." I said.

"She's adorable." Kelsi and Carrie said at the same time, which made Molly giggle. The girls came up and bent down at Molly's height.

"You are gorgeous." Sharpay said pointing out the word on Molly's shirt.

"Your pretty. I like you. Your my new best friend."

"Well then your my new best friend." Sharpay said, and they giggled.

"Hey, wait a minute. Molly I thought I was your new best friend?" I asked her. She looked up and shrugged and giggled.

"I changed my mind." I laughed at her choice of words. She had a good vocabualry.

"She's so precious!!!" Sharpay squealed.

"How old are you, Molly?" Carrie asked.

"I'm 4!" Molly said holding out her fingers. The girls and guys laughed. I went over to the guys.

"Dude, I need to tell you something." Ryan started.

"What is it?" I asked taking the basketball and throwing it in the net.

"I heard Gabriella's coming back." I froze.

"RYAN!" Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Carrie, Chad, Zeke and Jason shouted. I turned around and walked to the now group.

"Wait, what?"I asked shocked.

"Troy, Gabriella might be coming back." Taylor said. I nodded and and sat down on the grass.

"Why?" I asked them. "How do you know this?"

"Well..."Jason started."

"Ummm..."Chad said...

"Tell me!" I shouted at them.

"Ok, well I was in the office and I saw Keith!" Carrie blurted out.

"Well at least we know he's back in town." I said.

"Troy, who's Gabriella?" Molly asked coming and sitting beside me. The gang was now sitting on the grass except for Sharpay who was in Zeke's lap.

"Gabriella...is an old friend..."

"Troy..." the girls warned.

"Gabriella's my ex girlfriend."

"Is she pretty?"she asked. I smiled and nodded. I got my wallet out and showed her a picture of Gabriella.

"She's 14 in this picture but I bet she even more gorgeous now." I said. Molly smiled.

"Did you love her like Prince Charming loved Cinderella?" I chuckled as well as my friends.

"Very much. Even more."

"Yeah and you had a kid with her." Chad blurted. I glared at him.

"Chad!" Taylor shouted and smacked him in the head. Chad replied a sorry and Molly looked confused.

"A kid?" she asked.

"Yeah. I have a little girl." I said and got the other picture I had from the day at the hospital.

"That's your baby?"molly asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Where is she?" She looked into my eyes.

"We gave her up for adoption. We were too young to have a baby." I said and Molly nodded.

"Your Gabriella is pretty." she said.

"Gabi was pretty." Taylor said. Sharpay and the girls and the guys agreed.

"Is she here?"Molly asked.

"No she moved away 4 years ago." I said.

"Oh. I hope you see her again." she said and handed me back the pictures. I smiled softly at her. I think I was going to like this big brother idea.

The next day...

Monday...

I had gotten dressed and grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. I saw Molly eating breakfast and talking with mom happily. I smiled at her and sat down and ate breakfast with her.

"Troy, I need you to take Molly to your father's office today. He's gonna watch her while I run these papers and more down to the lawyer's office." Yes my mother is a lawyer. Big woop. I nodded an ok and she left. I finished up as well as Molly. I fixed her overalls and buckled them up. They were the overalls that were shorts. She had on a light yellow plain t-shirt and her hair was down in curls with a light yellow ribbon in it. Thanks mother. I fixed her converse sneakers up and I held out my hand for her. Molly took my hand and grabbed her little light blue jansport backpack and we walked to my range rover.

When we got to school, I helped her out of her kid seat thing, dad must of installed one in my car. I got her out and shut the backdoor to my rover. I held my hand out for her and she took it. I had my backpack on my shoulder and she had her's. We continued walking and I got gasps along the way.

Is that...

No!

OMG! It's his daughter!

No!

Wow...troy stuck it to the man!!!WOOTWOOT!

I wonder how Gabriella is going to take it.

I froze at her name but continued walking and going in. I got even more gasps and stuff. I walked down the hall way and then I bumped into a girl. Her things dropped and I bent down and started helping her. Molly got down and helped too. When the girl looked up I gasped.

"Gabriella."

"Troy."

"The girl from the picture!" Molly said. Gabriella took a glance at the little girl and gaped.

"Troy..."

"No she's not." she sighed and nodded and stood up. Everyone was still looking. I threw everyone a glare and they went onto their own business.

"How..ummm. How have you been?" I managed to speak out.

"Not so good." Gabriella said and looked down at Molly.

"My parents adopted her." I made sure I said Adoped her loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's nice of them."she said. I looked at Gabriella. She looked more gorgeous than the last time I saw her. She was her hair was longer(a/n: Like in HSM) and she was a little bit thinner but she was gorgeous. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a laced undershirt and a black shirt above that, that said 'Music is my Boyfriend'(a/n: tehe. love that song).

"You look really good, Ella." Gabriella melted when he said 'Ella'. She me a soft smile.

"Thanks Troy." She said and started walking away, but I stopped her with Molly trailing behind.

"Your the girl in the picture."Molly stated again.

"What picture?"Gabriella asked.

"In Troy's wallet."

"Really?" Gabriella asked then looking at me.

"Yeah and your baby was really pretty. I sorry about that." Both Gabriella and me froze when Molly mentioned our baby.

"Thank you. She was really pretty." Gabriella said. I saw Molly go and whisper something in Gabriella's ear.

"I think I can work on that."she said. Molly smiled and came back over to me.

"Gabriella?" I asked before she walked away again. She turned towards me and I took her face in my hands and kissed her lovingly. Passonatly. It was amazing when I found her kissing me back. I loved that she was back and in our lives. I pulled back and looked into her eyes. She kissed me once again and I felt loved again then ever since she left.

"I kept your promise Troy." I grinned and pulled her again into a deep kiss. Molly giggled and we pulled away and looked to see people were staring at us, smiling, some jealous.

"And I just returned it." She grinned at me and we kissed once more.


	10. I Want To Find Her

Little Wonders

Chapter 9: _I Want To Find Her_

Fast Forward

A few months later...

Let's say it's...December and it's Christmas break. Gabriella and Troy had gotten back together and their parents were thrilled. Everything that happened 4 years ago, is basically in the past.

Gabriella helps Troy baby-sit his new sister and his excited. But Gabriella also feels like she's seen Molly before. It's just so weird to her, but she just can't stop thinking about it. Gabriella put that aside and just played with Molly.

Currently, Troy and Gabriella were doing homework, while babysitting Molly, who was in her new room and was playing barbies. Troy looked over to his left and smiled at the girl reading her text book and then answering the work sheet. Troy still thought after she left, how much he loved her and wanted to know how everything is with her. When Gabriella came back she told Troy about what happen after she left and what went on and how she lost contact with him and that she was deeply sorry and that she never wanted to leave Troy ever again, Troy agreed also.

Little feet were heard running the upstair's floor and knocking came upon Troy's door. Gabriella giggled, and Troy grinned.

"Come in shortie," Troy called to Molly, using his nickname for her. Not a second later, Molly came running in holding her little baby that Troy and Gabriella bought her for being a good girl, why being babysat.

"Can we go to the park!?" Molly asked jumping up and down in her spot on the floor next to Troy's bed. Troy and Gabriella laughed at her eagerness.

"Molls, we have homework," Troy said.

"Troy we also have a whole 2 weeks before going back to school, We're on Christmas Break," Gabriella reminded him.

"See! Gabi says it is ok!" Molly shouted happily. Troy smiled at his two favorite girls and gave in.

"Fine, Molly go get your jacket on and put your shoes on," Troy said being the responsible adult he was. Gabriella giggled and grabbed one of Troy's hoodie, which was huge on her pettie body. Troy grinned at her in his clothes and then put his own hoodie on and grabbed his car keys off his desk. Gabriella and Troy linked their hands together and went towards Molly's room and saw her having trouble with her shoes, she already had her hoodie and jacket on. Gabriella dropped Troy's hand and went and helped Molly tie her converse shoes. Troy stood back and leaned against the door frame and looked at Gabriella helping his sister, and smiled. He knew she would of been a great mother. He quickly took those thought out of his mind, not wanting to be reminded with wanting his little girl.

"Earth to Troy! Come on," Gabriella said pulling Troy out of his stance and down the stairs and to his Range Rover. Gabriella buckled Molly in her car seat and then got into the passenger side and put her seat belt on, as Troy did the same on the drivers side. Finally after 10 minutes of driving, Troy turned the car off and got out and helped Molly out this time. Molly held Troy's hand as Gabriella got out, once Gabriella was out Molly held her other hand out for Gabriella to take. Gabriella smiled and tooked it and they started walking towards the play ground.

"I want to go on the slide!" Molly exclaimed, seeing their were tons of little kids already there, maybe about 12.

"Ok, me and Gabi will be on the end to catch you, ok?" Troy said and Molly smiled and ran for the slide. Troy and Gabriella intertwined their fingers together and went to the bottom of the slide and waited for Molly.

"Here I come, Troy!" Molly shouted and Troy smiled. Molly sat down and started down the slide and Troy caught her as she giggled. Unknown to their eyes, people watched them and noticed how cute of their little 'family' was. After awhile of playing, Troy and Gabriella sat on the bench and gave Molly some water.

"You having fun, sweetie?" Gabriella cooed.

"Yes! It's fun," Molly said shaking her head up and down, which made Troy chuckled and Gabriella smile. Molly ran off and started playing with the other kids. Troy and Gabriella started talking about their project for school, and didn't notice an elderly woman about 50 maybe 60 sit beside them. Molly came back and got another drink of her water and then gave it back to Gabriella.

"Molly, be careful," Troy said. Molly nodded and ran back. The woman beside them smiled and spoke.

"Is she your daughter?"an elderly woman asked, making Troy and Gabriella attention to turn to her.

"No." They said in unison, quickly.

"She's like a mini version of you two."the woman said.

"No, she's my little sister."Troy responded, not wanting to have this brought up.

"Well, she's adorable," the woman said.

"Thank you," Troy said with a smiled

"How old is she?" she asked.

"Three years old," **(a/n: if you guys read my author note, remember I changed it because i hade to make the time setting right), **Troy and Gabriella said in unison, and blushed. The woman smiled at them and looked at Molly.

"Well, once again adorable," Troy smiled and nodded feeling awkard about the converstation. After an hour at the park, Troy and Gabriella got Molly and went back to Troy's and sat in the living room. Knowing their parents were out of town together for the weekend and let them babysit, They snuggled together on the couch, while watching Cinderella for the thousandth time, knowing it was Molly's favorite movie.

"Troy says your his Cinderella," Molly said, who was sitting next to Gabriella as the movie was paused and Troy went to get popcorn.

"Is that so?" Gabriella said raising an eyebrow.

"Mhmm! he's love you like prince charming," Molly said, making Gabriella laugh.

"You sure are smart for a 3 year old," Gabriella said.

"I'll be 4 soon!" Molly said smiling.

"Really? Well what kind of birthday do you want?"

"Princess'!" Gabriella laughed at her eagerness and then thought of her own daughter, growing up without her biological parents. Gabriella sighed and looked at Molly. Gabriella just couldn't get the thought that Molly looked so familiar, the blue eyes...it was so unreal. She then decided one thing that she wanted to do. She saw Troy coming back and sat down passing the popcorn bowl to Molly and pushed play on the dvd player. After about 20 minutes of the movie, Molly was asleep in Gabriella's lap and Gabriella knew this is the moment to speak to Troy.

"Troy?" she spoke softly.

"Yea, babe?" he asked turned his eyes from the tv to meet her brown eyes.

"I want to find her," she spoke.

"Fine who?" Troy asked confused.

"Our daughter."


	11. Next Step

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. High School is hectic, didn't you guys know that?lolz. jk's. but it is. And my iPod was stolen on Thursday by this guy names Michael who I've known for like 3 years. All 7, 8 and 9 grade and now 10. My parents are making it a big deal and said if I can't get it back from him that my parents are going to go to the police. Question! Do you think my parents are blowing this whole thing out of proportion or do you think they are doing the right thing? I mean my iPod costed like $160. It's a 2KB Silver iPod Nano. Holds 500 songs but currently has 383 songs.

* * *

Little Wonders

Chapter 10: _Next Step_

Troy was taken back by Gabriella's words. He hated speaking about their daughter they had given up 4 years ago. It just hurt him more that he couldn't see her, or hold her or even see her first steps. He knew Gabriella had her mother instincts and wanted their daughter but he just didn't know what to say to her.

"Gabi...I don't know. I mean we gave up our rights the day she was born. You do know that if we do find her, we can't keep her, right?" he spoke and saw the light in her eyes fade slowly and his heart broke along as well. He hated seeing her hurt.

"Troy..I just want her. I..We made a mistake on giving her away. I bet we could of been amazing parents. And our parents could of helped us out when we needed to do school studies. I just knew we could of made it with a baby. But not having her with us...it's hurts and you don't know how bad I feel like breaking down every day and night knowing that she could be out there being mis-treated or...abused or death," the words she was speaking was making perfect sense to Troy. He now felt like an over-protective father wanting his daughter.

"Ok. Let's find her. But we need to speak with our parents first, you know that right?" he said and she nodded having the light in her eyes come back to life. He smiled softly as her and lent down and kissed her lips and smiled into the kiss.

"We'll find her. I Promise, Gabi." he murmered and nodded and kissed him once again and snuggled into his chest and stroked Molly's brown curls behind her left ear.

A few days later...

The Montez' and Bolton's were gathered in the living room of Troy's house and Molly was sitting next to Lucille and Jack. They didn't know why their teenage kids wanted them here. They heard the sounds of feet on the stairs, and saw Gabriella and Troy holding hands coming towards them. They sat next to each other on the love seat and their parents watched them carefully.

"Troy, Gabriella why were we called here?" Keith Montez asked, looking at his daughter and hopefully soon to be son in law. He had to smile at the thought.

"Well...ummm I--" Gabriella was cut off.

"Oh dear, please don't tell me your pregnant again," Anna Montez pleaded her daughter.

"No. No we're not pregnant. But we want to find her," Troy spoke. Jack knew what 'her' meant and sighed, putting his hands in his hands.

"Troy, Gabriella...you know that might not be possible. What if she is happy with another family what if she--"

"What if she is beaten to death!?"Gabriella shouted at Troy's father. Jack sighed and didn't take her tone to seriously.

"Gabriella she's not dead, ok? She's probably with an amazing family that would of taken better care of her than two 14 year old at the time." Anna said and Gabriella sighed and sat all the way back into the love seat with her hands hovering her face, trying to fight back the tears and not let them shine towards her's and Troy's family, including Molly.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Gabriella looked up from her hands to see Molly now standing in front of her, her eyes full of concern.

"I'm just upset," Gabriella spoke and Molly nodded and cuddled up into Troy's lap.

"But can't we just go and see her, or just try and find her?" Troy asked rubbing Molly's back.

"Troy you guys can try anything you can, but don't take her away from a happy family, ok?" Lucille said and both Gabriella and Troy nodded.

"Promise." Both spoke.

"How do we do this?" Troy asked, sitting on the soft grass of his backyard, looking at the gang and Gabriella, who was holding Molly.

"Maybe you should go back to the adoption lady you gave 'her' up to," Taylor said, leaning into Chad's embrace.

"Yeah, she should keep records of what family she would be in." Sharpay said. Gabriella nodded and started to braid Molly's hair into one big braid. The gang watched cautiously and smiled at how Gabriella was towards, Troy's 'little sister'. Troy smiled and turned his gaze back to the gang.

"I don't rememebr the lady's name. Nor does Gabriella, I guess. Our parents handled the adoption. And we did a closed adoption." he said and Jason looked confused.

"What's a closed adoption?" he asked. Gabriella looked up from braiding Molly's hair, to glance at Jason and then turned her attention back to Molly and spoke. "Jason as closed adoption is where the birth parents don't get to see the baby. They sign all their rights to the baby over to the adopting parents. The adopting parents can chose to send pictures but in our case they didn't. I guess they didn't want us to be in any part of our daughter's life." Gabriella said and finished the braid. Molly felt her hair and smiled.

"Thanks Gabi! it's pretty." she said and the gang laughed.

"Molls, you haven't even seen it, go inside and look in the mirror," Troy said and Molly got up and ran inside.

"Don't get mad or sad at me for saying this," Zeke started. " But if you had kept 'her', you guys would have been amazing parents."

"Thanks Zeke." Gabriella said and Troy nodded with a smiled. Troy and gabriella looked at each other and smiled. "Next step, find the adotion lady." Troy nodded and spoke.

"Find the adoption lady."

Sorry if it's short. I just wanted to get a chapter out;

-ash


	12. Anna Knows

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the lack of update, but I'm going to focus more on this story because there isn't much chapters left. And today(nov.2nd) is my 16th birthday so I'm being generous tehe.

* * *

Little Wonders

Chapter 11: _Anna Knows_

"I'm sooo tired, babe." Gabriella groaned out lying on top of Troy's bed. Troy layed down next to her sighed. They had been out all day talking with adoption people and hadn't had any luck on tracing down their daughter.

"What happens if we never find her Troy? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't know who my daughter was, or what she would of done in the future, or if she married, or had kids, or--" she was cut off by Troy's hand on her mouth.

"Gabi, she's 3 years old. She's not married, and she doesn't have kids. We'll find her. I promise you, ok?" he said and Gabriella searched his eyes and saw desperation, hope, wanting. She sighed and nodded and Troy gave her a soft smile and kissed her lips gently. She smiled into the kiss and they broke away and just relaxed into each other's arms.

"What do you think she looks like now?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Probably just like her mother. Gorgeous Brown curly hair and of course my eyes," Troy spoke and Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah that would be pretty cute, huh?" she asked him, looking into his deep blue eyes. Troy smiled and kissed her forehead softly and nodded 'yes' in reply. "What are we going to do next, Troy? Where do we go from here? We haven't had any luck. We've talked to numerous adoption agencies and they haven't heard of her," Gabriella spoke, with worry in her voice.

"Ella, they probably haven't heard of her because we never named her, but we'll find her I promise you."

"I wish we could of named her. I kind of regret not doing so," she said.

"Me too, Ella. Me too."

**

A few days later...

Gabriella was inside the Bolton's house hold and was sitting on the couch watching TV with Molly waiting for Troy to arrive. Troy was out playing basketball with the guys and she had volunteered to watch Molly, since she hadn't been feeling good. Gabriella looked down at Molly and her heart starting to break. Molly looked pale and yellow and didn't look to good. Gabriella put her hand on Molly's forehead and didn't like what she was feeling.

"Molly, are you ok?" Molly didn't speak. Gabriella started getting concerned. "Molly, answer me...Molly!" Gabriella jumped up and bent down by Molly's side and saw that Molly wasn't responding and that she was barely breathing.

"Oh god no! Molly, baby I need you to stay awake, ok?" Gabriella asked and all she heard was Molly whine out that she didn't feel so good in a soft voice. Gabriella stood up and raced to the phone and dialed Troy's cell phone number, hoping his phone was near him so he could answer.

Meanwhile...

"I totally kicked your ass, Troy! Our team won!" Zeke shouted, with Jason nodding along. Troy and Chad had been on one team and Jason and Zeke on the other, playing two-on-two. Troy and Chad laughed at Zeke's wording and started towards the tables where their stuff was on. Troy grabbed his water bottle and started drinking it.

"So Troy any luck with finding her?" Jason asked. Troy shook his head 'no' and sat down.

"No but Gabriella is pretty upset that we can't find her. We've talked to several adoption agencies on and off the phone and going to check the places out, but no luck. Guys what if I never get to see my daughter again?" he asked them with sadness dripping in his voice. The guys didn't say anything, how could they? Your best friend's daughter is with some other family and you can't find her. Yeah you wouldn't. The silence broke when Troy's phone started ringing. Troy picked up his phone and saw it was Gabriella.

Troy smiled softly before answering it, "Hey Ella, What's u--"

"Troy! Oh my god! Molly... she's not breathing well and she's barely moving. Something is wrong Troy and I don't know what to do!" Gabriella cried out. Troy was numb. His 'sister' was sick? that sick?

"Ella, I want you to stay where you are. I'm coming." Troy said and shut his phone. He grabbed his things and started running.

"Troy!" His friends yelled and followed him wondering what was going on.

When Troy arrived, he slammed the front door opened and went towards the living room and saw Gabriella holding a wet rag to Molly's forehead. Gabriella looked up with pleading eyes, not knowing what to do. Troy went to her side and picked Molly up and put her in a nice and warm blanket.

"Gabriella go get a pillow for her head so we can lay her down in the backseat, we're going to the hospital." he said and Gabriella nodded and ran towards Molly's room and grabbed her Cinderella pillow and ran out towards the car. She spotted the guys coming up and looking at Troy holding Molly.

"Guys get a hold of my parents, Gabriella and I are taking Molly to the hospital, she's really sick," The guys nodded and Gabriella climbed in the back seat of Troy's car and Troy placed Molly beside her letting her rest her head down. Troy shut the back door and climbed in the front seat and started towards the hospital, only hoping that Molly would be ok.

An hour later at the hospital, Troy and Gabriella were seated in the waiting room, while the doctor's were handling Molly. Troy's parents were on the way, after hearing that their adoptive daughter was really sick. Troy's leg was shaking fast and insane, Gabriella was holding his head and kept telling Troy that she would be ok. Troy sighed and looked around the hospital. There was people in every other 5 chairs. A couple next to each other, a elderly woman sitting next to the magazine stand and a few teenager's about the age of 14 with their parents, Troy guessed. He wondered what they were in for.

"Molly Bolton," Troy's head snapped up to the doctor that was calling her name. Troy and Gabriella immdeiatly stood and rushed over towards the female doctor and stood before her.

"Yeah, is she ok?" Troy asked.

"She's got pneumonia. I'd like to keep her a few days until she get's better," the doctor said.

"Um well, that's fine, but can we see her?" Gabriella asked.

"What are your relation's to her?" the doctor asked.

"She's my adoptive sister," Troy answered.

"Adoptive? Are you sure?" the doctor, known as Dr. Masters, asked.

"Yes...why?" Troy asked slowly.

"She sure looks a lot like the both of you," she replied.

"No, she's not ours," Gabriella replied shortly.

"If you don't mind, could I have a blood sample?" Dr. Masters asked. Troy and Gabriella looked at the woman like she was crazy.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Well today, here we're giving blood and It could be nice if anyone could help out," she replied. Gabriella looked uneasy but nodded. Troy accepted as well and went along. But the doctor had something up her sleeve.

two days later...

Molly was taken home after getting her temperature down to a certain degree and was feeling a whole lot better and was excited to go home and go to sleep in her own bed. Troy and Gabriella were still confused about the whole giving blood thing, but when Jack and Lucille got at the hospital too, one of the nurses asked them to give blood too, so it made sense to Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella layed down on her bed and sighed. She wanted her daughter badly and wanted to see her, how she grew up if she was any thing like Troy or Gabriella, she just wanted to know. A soft knock on her door made her come back to reality and in came her mother. Anna Montez looked at her daughter and gave her a soft smile. She sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Honey...I'm going to help you out," Anna said. Gabriella was taken back and broke out into a smiled and leaped into her mother's arms.

"Thank you mom! You honestly don't know how much this mean's to me; really." she told her mother," But how are you going to help? We can't find the adoption lady," Gabriella spoke with sadness dripping every word. Anna looked at her daughter and sighed. She had to tell her...she just hoped that Gabriella wouldn't get mad.

"Gabi, I know where the adoption lady is, I can help you."


	13. Author's Note

Hey Guys, Yeah someone reviewed on one of my chapters and said it didn't come up so I had to go and fix it and re-post most of my chapters. And erg! sorry guys. I'm so sorry. tehe.

-ash


	14. Contacting Marcie Walters

_Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of update. I've been busy. Some people really want the next chapter of Over Protective out and I honestly don't know what to write next. So if you have any ideas, PM me or etc. I need some. I got my paycheck wed. and it was $113 and some odd cents. lol. But i'm excited about that. I need to get up to $200 so i can pay for my computer and my mom will pay the rest! i can't wait for my new comp! yeah!_

* * *

Little Wonders

Chapter Twelve: Contacting Marcie Walters

* * *

_Previously..._

"_Honey...I'm going to help you out," Anna said. Gabriella was taken back and broke out into a smiled and leaped into her mother's arms._

"_Thank you mom! You honestly don't know how much this means to me; really." she told her mother, "But how are you going to help? We can't find the adoption lady," Gabriella spoke with sadness dripping every word. Anna looked at her daughter and sighed. She had to tell her...she just hoped that Gabriella wouldn't get mad._

"_Gabi, I know where the adoption lady is, I can help you."_

* * *

Gabriella looked at her mother and stepped back. How could her mother keep something like this from her and Troy? She knew that Gabriella was looking for her little girl and her mother watched her try and try and maybe give up hope? What kind of woman is this? Gabriella Michelle Montez was not mad; No. She was furious.

"WHAT!?" Gabriella shouted at Anna.

"Gabi..I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you," Anna said calmly. Gabriella started pacing and looked straight at her mother for a moment and grunted in disgust.

"How could you do this to me? You knew I wanted to kind MY daughter...No mine and Troy's daughter, and you just let us give up hope every day! How could you do that!? And protect me? How the hell do you call this protecting me!?" she shouted at her mother. Anna looked down and tears ran from her eyes, looking over the counter.

"Gabriella...Your daughter lives with a new family. The adoption lady keeps me posted on these things because I asked her too; I did this to protect you from getting hurt in an emotion way. I told you before, if you found her and she has a great life, you let her be. I don't want you to take away something from nothing that little girl has had or not had. Gabi, I just don't want to see you cry, like that day you had her in your arms three years ago. I knew after you had her, you wanted to keep her. It was in yours and Troy's eyes," she stopped and looked at Gabriella. Gabriella has a face expression that Anna didn't know what to make of it.

After not speaking, Anna continued, "If you had wanted to keep her that day, your daddy and I would of let you and Troy have her. We had disused this with Lucille and Jack and they agreed too. But when you two gave her up...we were for sure you would keep her but to see you give her away," Anna stopped and broke into tears. Gabriella already having tears down her face, went towards her mother and hugged her to the life out her was gone.

"I'm sorry mom, I shouldn't of yelled at you, I'm so sorry. If she's happy with this family, I'll leave her alone. I just want to see my little girl mommy, Just like Troy wants too. Please help us...please." Gabriella pleaded and Anna nodded through her tears and hugged her daughter in every way.

"I promise to help you and Troy. I promise, Gabi."

* * *

The Next Day..

Gabriella, Troy and Anna were sitting down at the Montez dining table and looking over some papers from the adoption lady. Anna was looking for the number to call her when Troy handed her a yellow sticky note and ask if that was it and Anna looked at it and nodded, smiling at Troy for finding it. Gabriella handed her mother the house phone and Anna dialed the number.

After a few rings, someone picked up, "Hello this is Dana Morris, of Albuquerque's Adoption agency, how may I help you?" Dana asked.

"Yes, Hello, My name is Anna Montez and I'm calling to talk to a Marcie Walters, is she in?" Anna asked.

"Yes she is, hold on for one moment," Dana said and placed Anna on hold.

"So?" Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

"I'm being put on hold." she replied and Gabriella sighed. Troy looked over towards his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her and which in return, Gabriella smiled and leaned against him. Anna smiled softly at her daughter and Troy and then was met with another voice in her ear.

"Marcie Walters, how can I help you?" a calm, delighted voice answered into the phone. Anna sighed and gave a small smile towards her daughter.

"Hello, Marcie, This is Anna Montez," she spoke, clearly.

"Hi, Anna, nice hearing from you again! What can I do for you?" Marcie asked, smiling.

"Well, as you know, you were the one that did my daughter, Gabriella's pregnancy case, and well her and her boyfriend want to know where their daughter is," Anna said, hoping to receive a hopeful answer from Marcie.

"Um, Anna..She's been adopted out into a new family. And I believe this family is willing to keep her." Marcie said, breaking Anna heart for Gabriella's sake.

"Is there any way that Gabriella could meet her and Troy too. Because they've been wanting and trying to find her for the past few weeks and it breaks my heart to see them go through this and have no luck," Anna said.

"I'm sure the adoptive parents would do that. They did say that if the Biological parents wanted to see her they could, So you three just got very lucky. I set up a meeting with the adoptive and Gabriella and Troy and the little girl, what do you say?" Marice asked.

"Oh wow, that would mean a lot to them." Anna spoke.

"Well the adoptive parents live in Albuquerque, and not to far away from the park down on Oak Street, is that cool with you guys?" Marcie asked. Anna looked at her daughter and Troy and spoke to them.

"She can set up a meeting, at the park on Oak Street, if you really want this," Anna asked them. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and then at Anna and nodded, for sure. Anna smiled and turned back to the phone. "Marcie you have a deal." Anna and Marcie talked for a while before they hung up.

"Well, you guys get to see her," Anna said and Gabriella and Troy hugged Anna tightly and had tears in their eyes.

"Thank you so much Mom," Gabriella sobbed.

"Any thing for my baby," Troy smiled at them and then pulled them both into a hug.

They were going to meet their daughter and it was going to be full of surprises.

* * *

HEY GUYS!

Tehe I'm back and with a new chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I'm actually going to be starting a new FF, called 'Stay With Me' and it's co-written with Shaunna100. Tehe. It's going to be awesome. We're going to start writing it soon. So be on the look out!

-ash


	15. Right Under Your Nose

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I know you guys have been waiting and waiting. I've just lost touch in writing. But this trimester at school, I've been taking Creative Writing class and it's getting me to write more. But I'm going to start one story at a time. So I'm going to post a poll on which story I should start after this one on my page. Let me know! ENJOY:)**

* * *

Little Wonders

Chapter Thirteen: Right Under Your Nose

It's been three days, since Anna spoke to Marcie about Gabriella and Troy's daughter and setting up a meeting, so they could meet her. And today was the day.

Troy looked over at his parents from his position on the couch and saw that they were getting ready to go somewhere. He saw that Molly was dressed too and playing with her Barbie dolls. He wondered where they were going. Gabriella looked up from her position on the couch, beside Troy and did the same thing and watched his parents get ready.

"Hey Lucille, Jack, where are you guys going?" Gabriella asked, politely. Lucille turned from her spot and smiled graciously at her son's girlfriend.

"We're going to a meeting. We probably won't be back until late afternoon. So don't wait up for us now," Jack answered.

"We probably won't be here either, dad," Troy answered.

"Oh yeah! You guys are meeting the adoptive parents today right?" Lucille asked. Troy and Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Good luck, you too." Lucille spoke and she and Jack got Molly and left the house.

"What time are we meeting the adoptive parents again?" Troy asked Gabriella. Gabriella looked at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"12 noon." She replied and settled back into her boyfriend's arms. Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly and just watched the clock on the wall and waited for the time to come;

Around 12:15 pm, Troy opened his eyes and looked down to see that Gabriella was asleep. He smiled at her and then looked up and shouted.

"Damn! Ella get up!" Troy shouted. Gabriella groaned and looked at her boyfriend going crazy.

"What are you doing?" she asked lazily.

"We're late! It's 12:15!" he shouted and her eyes widened. About five minutes later, they were both dressed and out the door, running to Troy's car and going towards the park, hoping and praying that they hadn't missed the meeting.

As Troy and Gabriella parked into the park parking lot, they looked at the clock that read 12:24 pm. They were later. Majorly. What if the adoptive parents backed out? Gabriella didn't want that. She wanted to meet her daughter. Troy's daughter. Their daughter. Anything would make her crazy if she didn't get that chance. Even depression. Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy, and he looked at her and he gave her a soft smile.

"Let's do this, baby." He murmured, towards her and got out of the car and came around to her side and opened her door for her, holding out his hand. She gracefully took his hand and smiled, then interlaced their fingers together.

"What did Marcie say that the little girl is going to wear?" Troy asked, looking around the park.

"She said the adoptive parents would make her wear a nice yellow dress with sneakers, and that her hair would be in curls." Gabriella responded.

Troy nodded and pulled her and him towards a bench to sit on and wait. They didn't see any little girl wearing a yellow dress, or sneakers, or even her hair in curls. Troy sighed and kissed Gabriella on the forehead and rested his chin against the top of her head.

"What if they back out, Troy? What if we can't ever see our little girl?" Gabriella asked, her voice trembling with fear. Troy sighed and turned her to look at him.

"Look at me. That won't happen. Yeah we might be only 18, but she's our biological daughter. She deserves to know her real parents. If not we're going to court, okay? I won't go down without a fight if I don't get to see her, okay? We're going to see her Ella. No matter what. I promised you forever and always a long time ago and I'm keeping that promise, but with our daughter beside us." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, amazed by her boyfriend's speech. She couldn't believe he felt that strong about the situation. She leaned up her head and placed a sweet, soft, tender kiss on his lips. He smiled softly at her and kissed her back. When they pulled away, she smiled.

"I believe you. I know we won't. I just needed to be reassured. Thank you Troy." She spoke with gentle, soft words in her voice. Troy smiled sweetly at her.

Now they just sat and waited. And waited. And waited.

About one pm, they sighed and knew it was never going to happen. They weren't going to meet their daughter.

Troy stood up and offered Gabriella his hand and she stood up as well. She sighed and started walking away with Troy, but was held back by a call of her name.

"Gabriella! Troy!" a familiar voice called out. Gabriella and Troy turned around and looked and saw Marcie Walters coming towards them.

"Good thing I found you guys. I got a call from the adoptive parents; they got stuck in traffic, from their first meeting and are coming right now. So if you will wait with me, you'll dream will come true," Marcie spoke and winked at the pair.

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and smiled big at each other and laughed.

"We thought that they weren't going to come," Troy began when he saw the confused look on Marcie's face. She smiled gently at them and watched the car park.

"I don't want to see them just yet. I'm going to sit on a swing. Marcie…will you come to us when they're here?" Gabriella asked, her voice asking genuinely. Marcie gave Gabriella and Troy a nice smile and nodded, as the pair walked towards the swings.

"I wonder what she looks like." Gabriella said aloud, sitting down on the swing. Troy took a seat next to her and looked at her.

"Like you, but with my eyes. Your cheekbones and my silliness," Gabriella giggled at her boyfriend.

"You silly goose," she murmured. Troy Bolton looked into the eyes of Gabriella Montez and smiled. She was the one for him. The one he was going to marry and have more babies with. He was in a good place. All he needed to complete his family was their daughter. Gabriella looked at Troy and gave him a questioning glance.

"Troy, you okay?" she asked, concern edged into her voice. Troy shook away his thoughts and smiled at her and nodded.

"Perfect," he answered her. After about ten minutes, and Gabriella and Troy in conversation about turtles, Troy felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and faced a smiling Marcie Walters.

"It's time." She said and Troy and Gabriella immediately stood up and faced each other. Troy grabbed Gabriella's right hand and gripped it firmly. Gabriella gripped it back, adding more pressure from his grip. This was it.

"Follow me," Marcie said and started walking away. Gabriella and Troy started walking after Marcie, and nerves racked up inside of them. They were going to meet their daughter. And they were also very excited. But what they didn't know was that they had already met her.

As Marcie stopped, so did Troy and Gabriella. Marcie walked forward and tapped a tall man on his back. He turned slightly towards her, but Troy and Gabriella couldn't really see his face.

"They're ready," Marcie whispered. The man formed a grin. He turned around and tapped his wife on the arm and she turned towards him, holding their adoptive daughter.

"Luce, they're here," he spoke. Lucille nodded and looked passed Marcie Walters and gasped. There stood her son and his girlfriend. Why were they here?

"Mom, Dad?" Troy asked confused.

"Troy, Gabriella? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be meeting your daughter?" Jack asked his son.

"Jack, we are here. This is the place. Why are you guys here?" Gabriella asked. Marcie Walters laughed out loud.

Everyone turned towards her and gave her a confused looked. She smiled and turned towards all five of them.

"Troy, Gabriella your daughter has been under your nose and you never noticed. How is this possible?" Marcie muttered the last part to herself, but kept a smile on her face. Troy and Gabriella faced each other gob smacked.

"So you're saying…that my adoptive sister is my daughter?" Troy asked, still slightly confused. Marcie smiled and nodded towards the teenagers. She then turned back towards Jack and Lucille, who were shocked beyond belief.

"Wow. I can't believe the luck," Lucille whispered, her eyes glistening. Her son didn't have to meet strangers to have his daughter back. They had her all along. And they were just too stupid to see the similarities.

"My daughter...I mean our daughter has been with us this whole time? And we never noticed… I am dumb. Troy that lady awhile back was right! Molly did look like us and we were too stupid to see it!" Gabriella exclaimed. Troy looked in awe, still wondering the luck he and Gabriella had.

Troy proudly took steps towards his parents and held his hands out for his sleeping daughter in his mother's arms. Lucille smiled and handed over her son, his daughter. Troy took her in his shaking hands and smiled at her. Molly stirred from her little nap and opened her blue eyes, with the brown flecks in them. She glanced at everyone and noticed she was in her 'brother's' arms. She was confused.

"Troy, play?" she asked, groggily. Everyone laughed and looked at the three year old.

"No, not right now, Molls." He whispered and kissed her forehead. Gabriella stood from behind him and stroked her daughter's hair. Her daughter. Molly. She couldn't believe it. Her daughter was there all along.

"I can't believe she's right here," Gabriella said, tears glistening in her eyes. Jack, Lucille and Marcie stood from a far and watched the parents.

Troy looked at Gabriella and then back at Molly. Molly looked at Gabriella and smiled at her but gave a confused look at her.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked her 'parents'.

"Molly…you're our baby." Gabriella whispered. Molly looked at Troy and Gabriella then back at Lucille and Jack and then back at Troy. Then towards Gabriella.

"Baby? I'm not a baby. Imma big girl now!" she said, giggling. Troy and Gabriella laughed and looked at each other smiling and then back at their daughter.

"Molly, no honey. You're our baby. Our baby means this," Troy passed Molly towards Gabriella, who took her without questions, while Troy dug into his pockets for his wallet. He got his wallet out and then opened it and found the picture of him, Gabriella and Molly in the hospital, they day she was born.

"You're our baby. You're the baby in the picture." He said again. Molly took the picture with her small hands and ran her little fingers over the picture of her.

"I'm your baby? Like as your little person?" she asked, trying to get it right. Gabriella giggled and smiled.

"Yes Molly, you're our daughter." Troy and Gabriella said. Molly smiled at them and then at the picture. She giggled and threw her tiny arms around her mother. Gabriella laughed and hugged her back and tears rolling down her face, as well as Troy's, who came and hugged both of them. He had his family.

"I love you mommy and daddy." Molly whispered, between their bodies.

Troy and Gabriella swelled at her words and hugged her like the world was ending. They got their daughter and she had been there all along.

* * *

**Ok so this might be the ending. Or unless you want me to do another chapter or two and then epilogue…let me know what I should do. If I do give me some ideas:)**** don't forget to check out my POLL for which story I should continue after this one!**

**Love ya:)**

**-Ashley **


	16. Epilogue

**Little Wonders**

Chapter Fourteen: Epilogue

* * *

"MAMA!" shouted ten year old, Molly Bolton.

Gabriella looked over to her left, from where she was sitting on her couch and saw her daughter in nothing but a towel. She smiled at her daughter and Molly smiled back.

"What are you doing, small fry?" Gabriella asked, slowly getting up from the couch.

"I can't find my favorite dress!" Molly whined to her mother. Gabriella sighed and looked down and couldn't help but smile at her Daughter's silly grin on her face.

"And you need me to help you find it right?" Gabriella asked. Molly nodded and took off towards her bedroom.

Gabriella sighed and walked towards the laundry room and started looking through a basket of clean clothes. She looked for about five minutes before she heard Molly shouting again.

"I FOUND IT!" she shouted. Gabriella sighed once again and groaned. She was tired and hated walking on her feet, especially since she was eight months pregnant.

You must be thinking… WHAT!? Well think again.

Ten years ago, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez made a mistake that had changed their lives. They were pregnant at fourteen years of age. They didn't know what to do and the best thing was to give up their daughter for adoption. When Gabriella went into labor, months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Only they did not name her. But they gave her a middle name. Isabella.

After started their ninth grade year of school, Gabriella couldn't take the pressure and her and her family up and left town. Troy and Gabriella didn't stay in contact and never really spoke. But four years later, at eighteen, Troy's parents want to adopt, since they couldn't have any more kids. Troy was totally cool with it, but found out that they adopted a little three year old girl, named Molly. She was gorgeous too. Blue eyes that had specs of brown in them. He loved that little girl as if she was his own sister by blood.

Then Gabriella came back.

He was in a frenzy. She wanted to find their daughter and she wanted Troy to help her. He agreed and they looked everywhere. They were stuck in a boat until Anna Montez, Gabriella's mother, helped them out. Marcie Walters, the woman who was assigned to Troy and Gabriella's case for the adoption helped them find their daughter.

But what they didn't realize was that their daughter had been under their nose the whole time. Molly Isabella Bolton was not Troy's adoptive sister, but his and Gabriella's daughter. Their real life daughter.

After finding out that Molly, indeed was their daughter, Troy's parents gave them their rights to their daughter. They were just happy that Molly got to stay in the family.

Soon, Troy and Gabriella's senior year of high school was over and they were spending more and more time with their daughter. During that summer, Molly turned four and Troy and Gabriella moved into their own apartment with the help of their parents. It was great for the first few months and then money became an issue and the fights started.

Troy and Gabriella were constantly fighting with one another. Gabriella usually took Molly and herself to her parents or to Troy's parents for the night, but it was just hard. Troy's and Gabriella's parents saw that they were fighting and held a meeting.

Troy and Gabriella soon realized that their family was falling apart with their constant bickering and arguments. Molly was sometime scared to even go near her parents. Lucille and Jack offered to help out with rent money for them and Troy and Gabriella were very accepting of it. Gabriella's parents, Anna and Keith Montez helped buy the food for their two bedroom apartment that was close to both the Bolton's and Montez' houses. Troy and Gabriella both got jobs, that summer and before going to college. Troy got a job, helping his dad coach the New East High Wildcats, and Gabriella got a job at the local bookstore.

Soon the fighting stopped and Troy and Gabriella began to focus back towards their family. Molly became happier and that's all that mattered to Troy and Gabriella.

Then in September, both Troy and Gabriella enrolled intro U of A and attended College there until they both graduated with honors and both of their degrees.

But in their Sophomore Year in College, both at Twenty years old, Troy proposed to Gabriella. That spring, they married in Troy's parents' backyard. It was a fairy tale wedding come true.

After Graduation, Troy got a job with his dad, officially coaching East High's basketball team. Gabriella opened her own bookstore/café and couldn't have been happier. Lucille and Anna also worked there because they just couldn't resist. Gabriella never seemed to mind and they were always busy.

When both Troy and Gabriella saved up enough money, they both bought their first house together. They got a four bedroom, three baths, two car garage, with a back-yard big enough for their family. Troy and Gabriella got a big house because they wanted to build their family. They didn't just one child they wanted a houseful. But for now, one was good. Besides, their friends were always over to hang out in spare time.

Now at Twenty-Four years of age, Gabriella Bolton was pregnant with their second child.

The pregnancy was sort of planned but then it wasn't. They of course wanted to have another baby but when they were ready and at a steady place in their jobs. And the timing was perfect. Gabriella had been at her job for about a year and half and Troy for almost four or so years, since he was always working alongside his dad in college, helping out the team.

When Gabriella had told Troy, he was ecstatic beyond belief. Well technically she didn't tell him….his mother did. Gabriella was freaking out because she didn't receive her monthly friend and went to CVS and bought a pregnancy test. She then headed towards Lucille and Jack's house because her mother and father were out of town because of Keith's job. When she got to Lucille's, she immediately ran inside to see her mother-in-law cooking lunch in the kitchen.

"Lucille!" she had shouted. Lucille turned towards her daughter in law's voice and then saw the rush of panic on her face. She stopped what she was doing and rushed to Gabriella.

"What's wrong!? Are you okay?" Lucille asked, holding onto Gabriella's arms.

"Oh…I'm fine…I just...uh…" she stammered and then just held the box out to her mother-in-law. Lucille took a hold of the box and her eyes suddenly flashed to Gabriella's.

"Have you taken it yet?" Gabriella shook her head no and Lucille grabbed a bottle of water and the two women headed for the bathroom.

Gabriella grabbed the bottle of water, once she made it to the bathroom and started to drink it down, since she didn't have to pee quite yet.

"Oh, this is exciting!" Lucille squealed. Troy had mentioned that he and Gabriella might try for a baby soon, but didn't realize it was this soon. None the less she was excited.

"Lucille, don't get to excited, I might not be pregnant," Gabriella said and grabbed one of the three pregnancy test and used the bathroom and peed somewhat on the stick. She did the other two just in case and Lucille and her sat on the edge of the tub waiting anxiously.

"Oh I bet you are! I have this feeling," Lucille replied and Gabriella rolled her eyes. When time was up to look at them, Gabriella got up and looked at each stick.

All were positive.

"I'm pregnant!" Gabriella said and Lucille jumped up and grabbed her in her arms and hugged the death out of her.

"AH! I'm so excited! You have to tell Troy now!" Lucille shouted.

"You know what you can tell him. I don't wanna," Gabriella said and Lucille shook her head and laughed. She grabbed her cell and waited for Troy to pick up.

"Hey Mama, what's up?" Troy asked, answering his phone. His dad and him were teaching the team new plays when Lucille called.

"I'm GONNA BE A GRANDMA!" she squealed into the phone.

Troy pulled the phone away from his ear and noticed that Jack had heard too and made the team stop for a second. "What did you just say, Ma?" Troy said, putting it on speakerphone, so Jack and Troy could hear.

"I'm gonna be a grandma again! Gabriella's pregnant!" Troy looked at his dad and saw he was grinning.

"NO WAY!" Troy shouted, a grin plastered on his face.

"YES WAY! Gabriella tell him!" Lucille shouted and handed the phone to her daughter.

"Yeah, Troy. We're going to have another soon," she spoke, laughing.

"YES!" Jack and Troy shouted.

That day made everyone happy. When Anna and Keith had gotten home a week later, Gabriella had gone to the doctor and the news was indeed correct. She was six weeks along and she couldn't have been happier. Her parents were happy for her and Troy and couldn't wait to meet the new addition to the family.

Now Gabriella Bolton stood with her hands on her lower back, watching her ten year old daughter come out of her room dressed in her yellow dress and white flats on.

"Hey mama," Molly said with a playful smile on her face. Gabriella sighed and went and sat down back on the couch. Troy was currently at East High running a late practice, while Gabriella and Molly stayed home and chilled.

"Hey baby," Gabriella said.

Molly sat by her mama and laid her head against her arm. "I'm so bored! When is daddy coming home?" she asked.

"I don't know. In a little bit. I'm bored too, but you don't see me complaining." Gabriella spoke and Molly looked up to her, hey blue eyes flashing over Gabriella's expanding stomach.

"Does it hurt, Mama?" She asked, gently putting her hand on her mother's stomach.

"Not really. It's going to hurt a bit when he's ready to come out thought, but I'll be fine. I have you and Daddy to support me. Well I don't want you in the room when I'm having your sibling, but I'll know you're in the waiting room, waiting for it to come out." Gabriella spoke. She and Troy didn't want to know what the baby was going to be but their parents knew. Lucille and Anna went with them on the day they were suppose to see if it was a boy or girl, and she made sure the mother's knew. Gabriella kinda wanted to know but decided to go with the flow and see the result.

"I bet. I love you mama," Molly told her mother and kissed her on the forehead. Gabriella smiled and looked down at her daughter.

"I love you too, sweetie." She said and gave Molly a kiss on the cheek.

The front door opened and in came Troy Bolton. Molly squealed and jumped up from the couch and ran towards her daddy.

"DADDY!" she shouted and ran into his open arms.

"Hey Molls," Troy spoke and shut the front door, while managing to hold Molly in his arms.

"I was so bored without you!" she exasperated. Troy laughed and kissed her head and put her down.

"Well I was bored without you too. Now where is that Mama of ours?" He asked bending down to Molly's eye level.

"On the couch. She's been rubbing her back all day though," Molly whispered the last part. Troy nodded and told Molly to go outside and play for a bit while he went to see his wife.

Troy walked into the living room and saw Gabriella sitting on the couch, with her hands on her belly, talking to their baby. He smiled and then went and sat beside her on the couch.

"Hey Hun," he said kissing her lips, softly. Gabriella smiled into the kiss and then pulled back and laid her head on the back of the couch.

"Hey baby," Gabriella spoke. Troy noticed she looked really tired.

"You look tired, babe." He commented.

"I am, but I wanted to wait for you to get home before I took a nap," she replied, sleepily. He chuckled and put his hand above hers and rubbed her belly with hers.

"This baby is taking a toll on you," he whispered gently.

"It's all good. Because in a few weeks the baby will come and I'll be good as new….somewhat." she added and he laughed.

"We need to think of baby names," he told her.

"That we do," she spoke. Troy got up and went and got his lap top and then sat back beside her. He opened it up and then started googling baby names. At the moment, Molly came in and sat beside her daddy.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Looking up baby names, you wanna help Molly?" Gabriella asked her baby girl.

"Sure!" she replied excited.

"Okay for girls we got… Hannah?" he asked looking at Gabriella.

"No. I don't like that name. If our baby's a girl, she'll get called Hannah Montana. I don't want people to assume that of her." Gabriella spoke, looking at the baby names as well.

"Let's see, what else… Hmm… Emma, Ava, Madison, Sophia, Addison, Mia, Grace, Natalie…" Troy said naming a bunch of names.

"I like Addison," Molly spoke.

"Eh, it's okay but if it's a girl or a boy I want a special name." Gabriella spoke.

"Okay…erm…Leah, Leila, Lilah, McKenna, Charlotte…"

"I like Charlotte and Leah," Molly added in.

"I like Charlotte." Gabriella said.

"I like Charlotte too," Troy said grinning down at his two favorite girls. "So we have a baby girl name down, all we need is a boy," he said.

"WAIT!" Molly said. "She needs a middle name!" she said. Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"Okay fine…how about Charlotte Arianna Bolton?" Troy suggested.

"That's pretty, where'd you get them from?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. But if I was a girl, my middle name would have been that." He said. Gabriella laughed.

"I like it. It's cute. Charlotte Arianna Bolton for a girl. Now we need a strong boy name," she spoke and they looked for baby boy names.

"Noah is one of my favorites," Troy said.

"I like it too…but let's keep looking," Gabriella said.

"Noah, Jack, Matthew, Ryan, Dylan, Caleb, Caden, Connor, Andrew, Landon, Luke, Owen, Liam, Carter, Hunter, Samuel, Wyatt…Cooper…" Troy said naming off more.

"I like Liam and Wyatt," Gabriella spoke firmly. Troy could since it was between the two.

"They're pretty," Molly noted. Troy laughed and looked for more names.

"Troy! Stop looking. I like Liam and Wyatt."

"Charlie." He spoke.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked.

"Charlie Wyatt Bolton or Charlie Liam Bolton." He said.

"Why Charlie?" she asked.

"My Grandfather's name was that," he said.

Gabriella smiled. "Charlie will be the first name but what about the middle. Liam or Wyatt?" she asked.

"Let's do Wyatt. Because I think it's kind of better. Charlie Wyatt Bolton. I like it." He said. "What do you think Molly?"

"I like it! And if it's a girl, it can still be Charlotte and we can give her a nickname, Charlie!" she squealed.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled.

"That's pretty good. We got the names down. Now we just need to have this baby!"

* * *

"OMG! This fucking hurts!" Gabriella screamed, pushing with all she could to get her baby out.

"Baby, breathe. You're almost done," Troy said soothing her along. Gabriella breathed in and out and pushed again, counting to ten.

"You're almost there Gabriella, I can see the head." Her doctor spoke.

"See baby we're almost there!" Troy encouraged his wife. Gabriella smiled weakly and pushed again and screamed out. One more push and they baby was out.

Gabriella and Troy heard the soft cries of their newborn enter the world, and smiled at each other. Troy kissed Gabriella's head and grinned.

"Congrats mommy and daddy, it's a boy!" the doctor said. Gabriella cried little tears and laid her head back against the bed and sighed.

"Troy, would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor spoke. Troy nodded and cut the cord and the nurses took their baby and started to clean him up. While cleaning him up, the doctor and another nurse were cleaning up Gabriella and what not.

"Here you go daddy," a nurse spoke, making Troy turn around. Troy smiled when they handed his son to him. The baby was small and so adorable.

"Let me see," Gabriella spoke and Troy brought their baby towards her.

"He's so gorgeous," she spoke, smiling softly at her baby boy. Troy smiled and told Gabriella he'd be right back. Troy went out of the room and then went straight for the waiting room.

When he arrived, he saw all his friends, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Ryan, Jason, Martha, and his parents and Gabriella's parents and of course Molly.

"It's a boy!"

* * *

After getting cleaned up and moved back into her hospital room, Gabriella laid there and held her newborn baby boy in her arms. Troy had probably most likely went and told everyone. She took her finger and softly pressed it against his lips and then his nose. He let out a small noise and Gabriella giggled, weakly. The door to her room creped open and in came everyone.

"OMG!"

"He's so adorable!"

"Snaps! He is gonna be a heartbreaker," were all the comments Troy and Gabriella were getting about their son.

"What's his name?" Lucille asked.

"Charlie Wyatt Bolton," Troy spoke and Jack smiled warmly at his son, for naming his grandson after his father.

"Gorgeous for a beautiful baby boy," Anna spoke and Keith nodded.

After everyone had their turn to hold the baby, the nurse came in and told everyone that Gabriella needed to get some rest. Molly and Troy stayed on the couch in Gabriella's room, while she slept and they held the newest member of their family.

"He's so tiny," Molly said.

"All baby's are tiny when their born," Troy said. "You were like that once too," Molly looked at her daddy and then realized something.

"Wasn't I adopted though?" she asked. Troy turned towards his baby girl and nodded.

"Yes. But your mama and I are your real parents. We were too young to handle a baby when we had you and so we gave you up, but we found you again, didn't we?" he asked softly and Molly nodded.

"I'm glad you found me." She said.

"Me too, baby girl, me too."

Troy and Gabriella Bolton went through a lot in their life, but they had their family and friends to help them through whatever life threw at them. But most importantly they had their daughter Molly and the newborn member, Charlie Wyatt Bolton. These were their Little Wonders.

_In these small hours  
These_ **little wonders  
**_These twists & turns of fate  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,  
Still remain  
These_ **little wonders**  
_These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain_

_

* * *

_

So there it is! This story is finished! I'm done! I may not do a sequel because I have a lot of stories to finish writing first! I hope you guys loved this story as much as I loved it and will continue reading my other stories as well and will follow me in the future and keep on reading! I couldn't of written this story without all you guys supporting me and what not! I love you guys!

-ashley


End file.
